


Lollipop Kiss

by ScriptedBy



Series: Kiss Challenge [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Kiss Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Lollipop Kiss

Changbin sat beside his boyfriend on the couch, who was busy sucking lollipop. Felix has a whole pack of lollipops in different fruit flavors. Felix has a sweet tooth, always munching something sweet if not sucking a lollipop. Maybe this was the reason why his boyfriend is so energetic at all times.

"You really like lollipop huh.." Changbin expected this scene of his boyfriend who loves to suck lollipop that greeted him on a fine Saturday morning.

"Yeah, seems like I am eating different kinds of fruit." Felix answered while grinning wide and looking at his boyfriend, a lollipop in his right hand.

"That's too much sugar, babe, you know that?" Sometimes he is worried about this habit of his boyfriend. 

"Don't care." Felix said flatly before going back to sucking his lollipop.

Changbin just chuckles, eyeing the colorful pack of the lollipop with lots of drawings of fruits on it. Then an idea pops from Changbin's head.

"Let's play a game." Changbin declared.

"What game?" Felix perks up, interested to the idea then pull out the lollipop out of his mouth before smirking, "then does that mean there's a reward?" He continues.

Changbin hummed as he answered, "and a punishment."

"What are we playing then?" 

"Well, since you really love lollipops, I'm going to test you if you can guess the flavors of each lollipop you have here."

"Uh-huh? That's it?"

"I'll taste a lollipop then you'll have to guess the flavor with your eyes and nose covered, you can only taste it using your mouth." Changbin said playfully. He smirked when he saw his boyfriend's reaction, comprehending what he just heard.

"You--you mean like a ki--kiss?" Felix blinks his eyes.

A silence from Changbin means yes. He blushed at the idea.

"Hey! Why me?" Felix said, flustered by the thought of kissing his boyfriend. The game is really in his favor, I mean who doesn't want a kiss from Seo Changbin? The advantages are on his side.

"I know you'll love it. I can see it in your eyes, babe." Changbin said. Well, he's not wrong. Felix is looking forward to it.

"Err, well, you seem cool about it, what happened? Are you sick or something?" Felix asked, a little worried about Changbin's behavior. Changbin is not the type of guy who plays or fools around him too often. But just now what happened?

"I'm just bored." Changbin flatly declared.

Felix grinned, "hyung, if you want a kiss from me, you'll just have to ask, you know I'll give it to you always, right?"

"Maybe. But where's the fun in that?" He smirked.

Felix groaned, "fine. Mechanics?"

Changbin's turn now to grin at his boyfriend, "so you'll have to cover your eyes and nose with this," handing Felix his face mask and continues, "I'll try 10 flavors, guess 8 flavors then you win and can have your reward but if you guess wrong more than twice, then you'll have your punishment."

"Alright." Felix understanding it and wears the mask covering his sense of smell and sense of sight. He straightens his body as he properly and comfortably sits beside Changbin.

"Okay, first one," Changbin feeling excited as he picks one mango flavored lollipop and unwraps its wrapper. He'll go easy since it is still the first try.

He wets the lollipop by licking it and sucks the lollipop whole, when he's contented, he rolls it over on his lips so that the flavor will scatter on his lips, then face his boyfriend, "okay, babe, here."

Felix puts his hands on Changbin's thighs and leans in even though he's not sure if he's in the right direction. He felt a finger under his chin, tilting his face a little and had felt a warm breath on his lips before a pair of lips had softly envelopes his lower lip. He almost forgot what his goal is when those lips had left from his lower lip. He swallowed hard until he tastes mango just as he remembers that he must guess the flavor!

"Well?" He heard Changbin whispered.

"Mango." Felix answered while licking his own lips for the remaining taste.

"Correct. That wasn't hard right?" Changbin teased as he unwraps another lollipop, now a strawberry flavored one. Repeating what he had done from the first one and leaned towards Felix's face, holding his entire jaw softly.

Felix hummed as he kissed his boyfriend's flavored lips, he licked his upper lip and had tasted strawberry. He hummed again, "Strawberry." He dived to kiss Changbin's lips again, strawberry is one of his favorite flavors.

Changbin chuckles, "you are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Hmm, yeah, you too, right?"

"Maybe."

The third try is a lot of making out, it was a grape flavored lollipop. Felix's hands were now looping around Changbin's waist, he almost plants himself on the older's lap.

"Babe, we're just in our 3rd try." Changbin said, reminding his boyfriend about the game but is still kissing him fiercely.

"Oh..yeah. But on the second thought, can we skip to the last one?" Felix asked between kisses.

Changbin laughs and pecks the younger's lips one last time and leans away from the younger's face, "alright, let's move on to the next flavor." He unwraps a durian flavored lollipop. He's sure if Felix can smell it he must have whined now because Felix doesn't like Durian. 

The second Felix's tongue landed on Changbin's lip, he immediately pulled back and gagged. He whined as he wiped his sleeve to his tongue, "babe, that is the worst taste ever! You knew I detest durian!"

Changbin held his stomach as he laughed so hard upon seeing the expected reaction from his boyfriend.

"I hate you." Felix grumbled.

"I love you too. Now, shall we proceed to the fifth one?"

"Ugh. Whatever." Felix gritted his teeth as he goes back to sitting properly beside his teasing boyfriend.

"Hmm. Come here~" Changbin secures two fingers under Felix's chin. He initiate the kiss, capturing those delicious lips of his boyfriend that he loves so much. This time it was a raspberry flavor, Felix moaned into the kiss, gripping his tiny fingers on Changbin's thigh. The flavor is familiar but he didn't know what it's called. He just tasted this a few times, he doesn't hate the taste but it's not necessarily his favorite.

"You got it?" Changbin asked softly, pecking Felix's upper lip before pulling away from the younger's face.

"It's familiar but I don't know what it's called. It tastes like a cake." Felix answered.

"Hmm. It's one of those flavors of cake. It's raspberry."

Felix just nodded his head, trying to remember that name for future use.

"Okay, here, baby." This time Changbin tried a lime flavored lollipop, he cupped his baby's face and pulled him then smashed their lips together but he didn't move his lips yet, he wanted Felix to do the kissing.

Felix seemed to get the message, sticks out his tongue and licks Changbin's lips, "wait, I did not get it yet," he whispers before sucking Changbin's lower lip softly.

"Oh..it's lime?" He's not so sure about it but who cares.

Changbin chuckles, "Correct. You're so good at this." Felix blushed from the praise made by his boyfriend and to think that there are still another four tries left. That means four kisses. He blushed hard upon thinking that.

"You're so cute when you blushed, baby." Changbin chuckles.

"Shut it. Next please."

"Ohh~ eager to kiss me?"

"Shut up and hurry up before I--"

"Alright. Alright, come here then."

Felix released a happy sigh when he blindly captured Changbin's lips, "hmm~ I love this, it's a banana." Felix said between kisses.

Changbin hummed between kisses too, "Correct."

"You okay there, babe?" He asked his younger boyfriend as he unwraps the 8th flavor to be tasted.  
  
"Hmm? I'm good, just a little weirded out the fact that we're kissing without seeing you." Felix shyly answered.

"Three more tries to do and we'll done, babe." Changbin smiled and put his finger under Felix's chin as he leaned in.

"Ahh~ so easy, orange!" Felix squeals.

"Yep."

Then the 9th try..

"Watermelon!" Felix was now on Changbin's lap, while the older is not complaining but happily snakes his hand around his giggly boyfriend's small waist and the other hand takes another flavored lollipop from its pack.

"Okay, last one, baby." Pouting his lips towards Felix.

"Oh. I'm not sure if I know this, babe." Once he tasted it from his boyfriend's lips.

"Try." Changbin coaxed.

"I dunno. Uh, dragonfruit?" Felix said, not really sure the answer.

"It's apple." 

"Oh. Really? Why does it taste like it's not an apple?" Felix disregard the face mask and took a deep breath, sneaking his hands around Changbin's neck.

Changbin laughs softly, "it's okay though, you've got 8 correct flavors, that means you have your reward."

"Can I have it now?"

"Of course"

"Then what is it?"

"You can kiss me however you like in 10 seconds b--"

"What? Why does it feel like it is a punishment than a reward?" Felix whined. "Make it 10 minutes!" He pouts for extra effect.

Changbin chuckled, "I was teasing you but babe, 10 minutes long kiss is not considered a simple kiss, it would lead on to something more heated which I will be completely fine with th--"

"Okay! 10 seconds it is!" Felix groaned but is also blushing.

After the 10-second kiss reward, Felix likely to continue with his lollipop saga, but Changbin is not yet done, just to tease his boyfriend a bit more..

"You forgot one certain lollipop though, in fact this is more delicious than all those lollipop flavors you have tasted." Changbin smirked.

Felix stops sucking the lollipop for a while to look at his boyfriend, confused, "and what is that?"

"Ey come on, you loved it. You even loved to deep throat it when we ha--" He was cut off by Felix's shriek in horror.

"Oh god, stop it Changbin, I swear to god!"

Felix is about to smack his boyfriend's arm but Changbin drops his self on the floor laughing so hard. He laughed hard while watching Felix's reaction. Felix is so cute when he blushed out of embarrassment, and so Changbin loved teasing his boyfriend about it.


End file.
